Metatron (Midnightverse)
Metatron is the first Angel to be created by God after the Archangels making her the eldest Angel. She is hailed by her fellow angels as the most powerful angel (that wasn't an Archangel) to ever exist. Metatron was one of the people God had considered to take the throne of Heaven should he ever retire. Metatron is a Seraph and the older twin sister of Samael. Metatron remained neutral during the Holy War and preferred to keep as many innocent beings out of it. She is the wife of the Prince of Hell, Bael and the mother of Lisara and Michael. History TBA Appearance Metatron has been described as one of the most beautiful angels in Heaven. She has a slender, but curvy figure. Metatron possesses waist-length silver hair and her bangs cover her right eye. Her eyes are bright, cobalt blue that turns into a bright amber orange when using her powers. In this form, she has six pairs of massive white wings. Personality Out of all the Seraphim, Metatron was considered to be the most gentle of all of them. She did not like to fight others and preferred to talk through her problems and differences with others. Unlike her fellow siblings/Seraphim, she was humble in contrast to most of them who saw themselves as superior to humans and their fellow angels. Furthermore, Metatron admired humans who used the gift of free will and saw their stories as their greatest creations. Metatron appeared as kind and benevolent often aiding humans with her powers such as healing them and even granting them an extended lifespan and youth in exchange for a good story. However, Metatron is very wary in dealing with angels or beings she hasn’t met before. She was known as intelligent and logical proving herself as an effective leader of the Seraphim and a small group of village healers. Metatron is very well-liked in her home of Niseko where she is described as a kind bar owner alongside her husband and a very loving mother to her children. Ever since she came to Earth, Metatron became obsessed with ninjas, much to the amusement of her husband. She purchases and buys all sorts of shinobi memorabilia, having read the entire Naruto series as well as any other books, manga, and comics involving ninjas. Metatron is to the point where she employs ninja techniques using her own powers. Powers and Abilities Even for a Seraph, Metatron is an extremely powerful angel stronger than the likes of Zadkiel and being able to fight evenly with beings such as Lilith, Beelzebub, and Bael. She is hailed as the strongest angel in Heaven and an unofficial archangel. Lilith does not know who will win if she and Metatron were to fight. Bael even openly admitted that if he and Metatron were to fight there is a good chance that he will lose. *'Immortality': Metatron is immortal, having existed since the near dawn of all Creation and cannot die due to old age. *'Immense Strength': As a Seraph, Metatron is implied to have the same level of strength as the others and she is referred to as the only angel stronger than Samael. Her strength is so massive that people consider her as an unofficial Archangel and with this strength, she effectively led the Seraphim before her disappearance from Heaven. *'Telekinesis': Metatron has the power to move objects remotely with her mind. *'Highly Advanced Photokinesis': As a Seraph, Metatron has immense light based powers. Her powers shouldn't be weaker than Kokabiel's as in fact, it should be superior. It is implied that Metatron is capable of creating a light blast that can level several galaxies at once when she was in her prime. *'Immense Intellect': Metatron possesses a great understanding of Creation and its inner workings, being very well versed in several topics. Despite being known as a kind angel, Metatron is known by the Seraphima as a quality Chessmaster. She is also knowledgeable in how deals work as well as ways in breaking them. *'Skilled Writer': Metatron is a skilled writer and has won several writing awards ever since she began to write including the Pulitzer Prize for Fiction. Trivia *Metatron's appearance is based on Elizabeth from Seven Deadly Sins. *Like her canon counterpart (who is male), Metatron possesses an obsession with shinobi. *She has often contemplated opening a ninja academy and her own hidden village. *She is a big fan of Naruto. Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Canon Angels Category:CrimsonSOng